The Way You Fall Asleep
by BitterSweetNF
Summary: UA. Quinn é expulsa do dormitório feminino de Columbia por motivos injustos. Com direito há uma semana para arrumar um lugar para fica, Quinn acha um lugar para ficar depois de ter colocado um anuncio na internet. Rachel Berry. Uma atleta gostosa, aspirante a atriz e cantora, e viciada em café aceita Quinn em seu apartamento.
1. When I Knew You

Eita que faz tempo que não posto aqui! Mas eu vim aqui postar uma fanfic minha, que depois de postar em outros sites, resolvi postar aqui! 3

Ah, e a fanfic é minha. Se virem outra dessa, Faberry tem outro site, pode ser minha, mas se virem adaptada pra Camren, não é minha, e pode denunciar.

Espero que gostem. Realmente. 3

Capitulo I - When I Knew You

Isso era uma merda. Muita merda. Tudo que ela queria era um bendito lugar para ficar, só porque não queria ficar em um dormitório, não teria onde ficar. Ligou para Santana – que gritou com ela por ter ligado seis horas da manhã – não deu em nada, a latina ainda ficava em seu dormitório. Mesmo que o combinado fosse que elas iriam morar juntas quando chegassem à Nova Iorque. Infelizmente – ou felizmente se for para Santana – a latina resolveu se envolver com sua colega de quarto. Uma merda.

Então aproveitando sua ultima semana no dormitório da faculdade, Quinn colocou um anuncio no jornal. Porque ela não estava desesperada. Tudo bem que tinha brigado feio com sua colega de quarto – quem fica escutando Lady Gaga até as altas horas da madrugada fazendo exercícios aeróbicos estranhos? – e a garota simplesmente a expulsou. O quarto era delas! As duas eram donas do quarto! A garota não podia simplesmente expulsá-la.

Mas ela fez. E Quinn não entendeu como ela conseguiu tantos argumentos bons quando foram falar com a monitora do dormitório feminino. Quinn não sabia que a garota poderia ser tão boa atriz, bem... tudo bem que o curso da garota era exatamente para ser atriz. Quinn se sentiu inútil com seu próprio curso. No final a garota – Quinn nem teve o trabalho de saber o nome, mesmo já tendo escutado várias vezes – conseguiu que Quinn saísse. Quinn agora tinha uma semana para arrumar um lugar para ficar, ou teriam que colocar ela com outra pessoa. E ela não gostava mesmo daqueles dormitórios.

Depois de ter colocado o anuncio na internet, ficou surpresa que com uma hora já tinha alguém ligando para ela. Rachel Barbra Berry. Quinn ficou com um pouco de medo da garota. Rachel falava freneticamente no celular deixando-a assustada. A garota começou a falar sobre o apartamento e no final da conversa perguntou quando Quinn iria ver o lugar. Quinn nem pode negar, já estava tudo marcado, e pelo que a Rachel disse, era um lugar bom com três quartos. Isso era mais do que ela queria, então estava ótimo.

Quando chegou o dia para ir visitar o apartamento, Quinn acordou cedo e disposta. Ao seu lado sua colega de quarto estúpida ainda dormia jogada na cama e babando no travesseiro. Revirando os olhos Quinn foi se arrumar para encontrar sua futura colega de quarto. Vestiu uma roupa leve por ser verão em Nova Iorque e mesmo assim nem era tão quente, então Quinn vestiu uma calça jeans e uma camisa qualquer que encontrou na mala.

Ainda iria almoçar com Santana depois da entrevista no apartamento de Rachel. E se desse tudo certo, Quinn iria se gabar para Santana por ter um apartamento independente. Ao menos era o que Quinn achava.

Pegou um taxi e foi até o endereço que Rachel lhe passou pelo telefone, foi uma conversa de três horas, e se Quinn disse vinte palavras foi muito. Rachel divagava com muita facilidade. Mesmo assim, Quinn simpatizou com ela, parecia ser uma boa pessoa. O taxi parou em frente a um prédio branco com detalhes pretos e vermelhos de seis andares. Quinn desceu do carro, depois de pagar a corrida, e foi até o porteiro. O homem parecia ter seus cinquenta anos, cabelos grisalhos e um sorriso simpático. Apresentou-se e perguntou sobre Rachel Berry. O homem se apresentou como Bobby, e logo depois disse que Rachel ficava no quinto andar.

Quinn subiu pelo elevador e parou no quinto andar, indo até o apartamento que Rachel lhe indicou. 5B. Bateu na porta com delicadeza pois ainda eram oito horas da manhã, e a probabilidade de Rachel estar dormindo era muito grande, e Quinn não queria criar uma inimizade logo de cara.

A porta se abriu e Quinn travou.

Ela não lembrava de ter visto Rachel em nenhum lugar, ela não conhecia nem nada, mas Quinn queria ter conhecido. Conhecido a muito tempo. Ah como ela queria.

Rachel Berry era simplesmente muito gostosa. Muito era eufemismo, mas Quinn não queria pensar em algo maior no momento. E a visão que Quinn tinha era muito agradável e provocante. Rachel estava com shorts de ginástica, curto, e um top. O abdômen suado e definido a mostra. E, minha nossa! Tinha até gominhos! Quinn achava que tava tonta, porque não sabia se eram seis ou quatro gominhos. Provavelmente quatro.

\- Olá! Você deve ser Quinn Fabray. – Rachel disse chamando sua atenção. Quinn se sentiu agradecida. – Eu sou Rachel Berry! Acredito que veio ver o apartamento, entra! – Abriu a porta completamente e Quinn passou para entrar, quando passou por Rachel sentiu o cheiro natural que emanava da morena, e não pode evitar estremecer um pouco. – Não está muito arrumado porque eu acordei agora e estava fazendo meus exercícios matinais, mas irei arrumar depois. Porque não senta um pouco, eu vou tomar um banho e daqui a pouco estarei aqui para lhe apresentar o apartamento.

E então ela apontou para o sofá marrom que tinha em um canto na sala onde estavam e saiu do cômodo entrando em um corredor. Quinn observou em como o quadril da morena mexia em uma sincronia perfeita, era quase como um pendulo.

Então Quinn sentou no sofá e olhou ao redor da sala.

Era uma sala não muito grande, mas era o suficiente para se sentir completamente confortável, e a sala era ligada com a cozinha, e pelo o que Quinn conseguia ver, tinha um balcão e uma mesa quadrada de seis lugares. Era bem legal para uma cozinha. Na sala tinha um móvel cheio de CD's que lhe chamaram atenção. Levantou do sofá e se agachou para olhar. Tinha várias trilhas sonoras de musicais, muitas mesmo. Uma quantidade quase absurda de trilha sonoras de musicais.

\- Eu gosto muito de musicais. – Quinn caiu sentada no chão e escutou um riso acima de si. Olhou para cima vendo as pernas que tinha encarado por um tempo. Eram tão compridas... – Desculpe, não queria ter te assustado.

\- Ahm... Não, eu que estava sendo curiosa. – Sorriu para a morena e se levantou do chão.

Só agora percebeu que Rachel já tinha tomado banho – quanto tempo passou vendo os CDs? – o cabelo castanho estava molhado e as roupas eram outras. Quinn sorriu para o short jeans curto quando Rachel ficou de costas para ela.

\- Então, vou te apresentar o apartamento. – E foi andando até a cozinha.

Quinn achou incrível em como ela falava tanto enquanto fazia algo. Mostrou os quartos que Quinn achou-os perfeitos, eram espaçosos e já tinha a cama, mas viu que não tinha o colchão. Contendo o suspiro quando Rachel se desculpou por isso, Quinn disse que iria comprar um. Não sabia como, mas teria que fazer isso. Provavelmente iria pedir dinheiro para sua mãe novamente. No final da pequena tour, Rachel a levou de volta para a cozinha e disse que estava desejando um café.

Quinn estava sentada na cadeira da mesa enquanto Rachel estava de costas fazendo o café que tanto queria. Quinn suspirou hipnotizada pelo balanço do quadril da morena, enquanto ela cantarolava alguma música desconhecida pela loira. O short curto estava fazendo Quinn babar pelas pernas da morena. Como alguém tão baixo tinha pernas tão longas e perfeitas?

\- Então? O que achou do apartamento? – Rachel perguntou ainda de costas, pela sua voz, Quinn percebeu que ela estava ansiosa. Sorriu com isso.

\- Achei bem legal, é grande, maior do que eu pensava.

\- É, meus pais exageraram um pouco no tamanho, não sabia que precisava de um apartamento com três quartos, e ainda me colocaram para pagar o aluguel, por isso precisava tão desesperadamente de alguém para dividir.

\- Uh, então seremos colegas de quarto? Você e eu? – Quinn perguntou e Rachel riu baixinho e virou para a loira.

\- Não sei. Você é a que vai se mudar. – Deu de ombros, envergonhada.

Quinn sorriu e se recostou na cadeira cruzando os braços e encarando Rachel intensamente.

\- Acho melhor nos conhecemos um pouco. – Sugeriu e os olhos de Rachel pareceram brilhar.

Então a morena se sentou na cadeira na sua frente e começou a falar da sua vida. Nasceu em Paradise, Ohio e morou por um tempo em Lima. Mudou para Nova Iorque para estudar em NYADA, no departamento de musicais. E ela passou quase uma hora apenas falando sobre alguns musicais que queria fazer quando fosse uma grande atriz da Broadway. Era tanta confiança que Quinn sorriu, ela acreditava em Rachel.

\- Então, acho que já contei toda a minha vida. – Ela riu e tomou o resto do café que tinha na sua xícara. Era a quinta. – Você não falou nada.

\- Oh, é... bem eu nasci em Lima.

\- Sério? – Rachel perguntou incrédula.

\- Sim, - Sorriu olhou para a xícara que tinha em mãos. Era sua primeira e a garrafa de café já estava no final. Rachel era um monstro do café. – Eu nasci lá e depois me mudei para Chicago e conheci minha amiga, Santana, nós viramos melhores amigas e quando nos formamos viemos para Nova Iorque, ela estuda em NYU e eu estudo em Columbia.

\- Você estuda o que?

\- Letras. – Respondeu corando, ela sempre corava quando falava sobre o que queria ser, sentia um pouco de vergonha nisso. Algumas pessoas debochavam disso

\- Oh, você vai ser professora? – O tom que Rachel usou fez Quinn sorrir.

\- Pretendo começar uma editora.

\- Wow, que legal! Nós duas seremos famosas! Só que de maneiras diferentes! – E bateu palmas, animada. Ou era excesso de café. Quinn começou a ficar preocupada.

\- É... Não acha que ta bom de café? – Quinn perguntou enquanto via Rachel colocar o resto do café na garrafa em sua xícara.

\- Nah, eu tomo muito mais do que isso. – E sorriu tomando mais um gole.

Quinn engoliu em seco e tomou mais um gole da sua única e primeira xícara. E o café ainda estava quente. Suspirou e cruzou os braços olhando para Rachel que estava ocupada com o seu café.

\- Então, seremos colegas de quarto? – Perguntou com um sorriso sugestivo.

\- Claro! – Rachel disse e levantou os olhos, eles estavam um pouco loucos. – Nós seremos melhores amigas, podemos fazer as unhas uma da outra. Assistir musicais, tipo, Moulin Rouge, Funny Girl, The Phantom of the Opera, Evita. Oh, eu tenho vários. E nós podemos malhar juntas…!

Então uma imagem bem agradável resolveu se surgir na cabeça de Quinn. Uma imagem de Rachel se alongando, depois Rachel dançando. O abdômen cheio de gominhos, o corpo moreno e bronzeado todo suado. As pernas flexionadas enquanto fazem abdominais.

\- Quinn. Quinn? – Rachel chamou sua atenção enquanto estalava os dedos na sua frente até que a loira pareceu acordar. – Tudo bem?

\- Uh, sim, sim! Claro. Estou bem. – Balançou a cabeça e sorriu. – Então está tudo certo?

\- Sim! Quando você se muda?

\- Hm, acho que no final de semana, tenho que comprar o colchão. – E riu seguida por Rachel.

\- Então nós vamos ser colegas de quarto? – Rachel perguntou animada.

Quinn riu e assentiu enquanto levantava.

\- Sim. Agora tenho que ir, combinei de me encontrar com Santana no almoço e ela acabou de me mandar uma mensagem avisando que estava me esperando. – Disse e caminhou até a porta sendo seguida por Rachel. – Então, até o final de semana.

\- Sim, até. – E Rachel jogou o corpo para o de Quinn, abraçando-a apertado. Quinn engoliu em seco quando sentiu os seios da morena perto dos seus. Rachel tinha um cheiro tão bom que Quinn não hesitou em devolver o abraço, envolvendo os braços entorno dos ombros da morena apertando-a contra seu corpo. Cara, como era bom sentir o corpo de uma mulher colado no seu novamente.

E então foi embora, sorrindo quando passou por Bobby e ele sorriu. Quinn lhe deu a mais nova noticia e o porteiro pareceu ficar feliz. Parou um taxi e foi até o restaurante que Santana dizia estar lhe esperando.

Gostaram? Hum?


	2. Need a Stupid Friend Like That

Mais um capítulo pra vocês!

Espero que gostem!

Capitulo II - Need a Stupid Friend Like That

\- Então ela é gostosa? - Santana perguntou sem conseguir esconder a leve excitação no comentário.

Quinn assentiu fervorosamente e tomou um gole do seu refrigerante. Estava precisando de uma bebida gelada depois de ver Rachel suada daquele jeito. Sua pele brilhando em um dourado precioso. Quinn ainda pensava no quão incrível seria tocar aquela pele suada. Pigarreando para disfarçar seus pensamentos e olhou para a Santana que tinha um sorriso malicioso no rosto. Elas estavam em um restaurante perto de NYU, Santana dizia que esse era o melhor restaurante de toda Nova Iorque, Quinn estava começando a acreditar. Era um restaurante bem climatizado e tinha um tema um pouco espanhol. Talvez esse seja um dos motivos por Santana amar tanto aquele lugar.

\- Sim, muito, Santana você não faz ideia. – O tom quase desesperado em sua voz fez Santana gargalhar, e consequentemente chamar a atenção de metade do restaurante.

\- Porra, ta na seca é?

\- Fala baixo, Santana! – Sussurrou e revirou os olhos se encolhendo na cadeira. E daí que fazia tempo que ela dormiu com alguma garota? Ela podia usar esse tempo para estudar e ter um grande futuro. Diferente de Santana que dormia com qualquer uma que abrisse as pernas para ela.

\- Ah, fala sério, você é que ta na seca. – Santana parou de rir e suspirou cansada. – Faz tempo que eu ri tanto assim. – E fingiu enxugar uma lagrima no canto to olho. Quinn revirou os olhos. – Mas, sério, você me disse que ela é gostosa e que vai morar com ela, beleza, mas ela sabe que você é lésbica?

Quinn travou. Não, Rachel não sabia disso. E Quinn ficou encarando descaradamente suas pernas e seu abdômen cheio de gominhos! Deus, ela se sentia extremamente envergonhada por isso. Talvez Rachel não ficasse a vontade com uma lésbica em seu apartamento, e Quinn se sentiu pior ainda. Ela tinha gostado do apartamento, não queria desistir, não queria outro. Droga. Pegou um punhado de batatas que tinha no prato e colocou na boca.

\- Merda. – Resmungou com a boca cheia.

\- Acredito que isso seja um não.

\- E eu fiquei tarando as pernas dela...

\- Você ficou olhando fixamente para as pernas da garota? – Santana perguntou com um sorriso safado. – Porra! Charlie estava a tona!

Quinn revirou os olhos novamente. Ela odiava quando Santana metia Charlie nas conversas, isso não era necessário. Ela não precisava do Charlie para conquistar as mulheres. Não mesmo. Nem um pouco... Bem, talvez um pouquinho.

\- Charlie não estava à tona. Ele estava bem quietinho. – Quinn disse e fuzilou o próprio prato que estava vazio. As drogas das batatinhas tinham acabado e ela nem tinha percebido. Será que eles davam uma porção separada. Talvez com mais sal?

\- Claro...

\- Não é disso que estamos falando, estamos fugindo do assunto principal. – Quinn disse e cruzou os braços encarando Santana. - Enfim, eu estou falando que vou me mudar no próximo final de semana, e preciso que me ajude.

\- Ajudar em que? Você só tem quatro malas de roupas!

Quinn revirou os olhos. Sempre que estava com Santana era assim, não tinha um momento em que não revirava os olhos, tinha até medo de acontecer algo com eles. Talvez seja por isso que eles doíam tanto quando passava muito tempo lendo.

\- Preciso comprar um colchão, e quero que venha me ajudar a escolher? – Santana fez uma careta.

\- Escolher um colchão para você se pegar com a Berry lá? Não mesmo.

\- Em nenhum momento eu disse que iria me pegar com ela! – Quinn se defendeu e Santana riu algo novamente e as mesmas pessoas lhe encararam.

\- Quinn, querida, eu não dou um mês para você vim chorar para mim dizendo estar morrendo de tesão por sua colega de quarto.

Quinn suspirou e olhou para Santana. Um mês era muito pouco, e ela não duvidava que fosse correr até a latina para pedir ajuda. Suspirou novamente e tomou outro gole do refrigerante. Ela nem sabia se Rachel era lésbica ou não, poderia até ser bi, bem... era somente sua colega de quarto, certo? Quinn não teria que dormir com ela na primeira noite que passar no apartamento. E nem em nenhuma das outras noites... Quinn queria morrer.

\- Você é ridícula. – Comentou enquanto tomava outro gole do refrigerante. Santana riu, mais baixo dessa vez, Quinn agradeceu aos céus por isso.

\- Tudo bem, vamos aumentar o prazo. – Santana brincou e começou a falar em um sotaque britânico. – Que tal, hm, três meses?

Quinn não entendeu a do sotaque britânico, mas é engraçado uma latina tentar falar o inglês britânico. Não pode evitar sorrir e Santana riu.

\- Você realmente é ridícula, muito.

\- Ah, sério, estou falando sério, depois não venha chorar para mim dizendo que não aguenta mais de tesão pela garota.

\- Eu não vou fazer isso, Santana. – Quinn tentou falar com firmeza, talvez ela consiga acreditar nas próprias palavras desse jeito. Só talvez...

\- Pode continuar falando, mas isso não vai fazer com que eu não esteja certa.

Quinn suspirou novamente. Ela queria socar Santana. Mas por quê? Por estar possivelmente certa? Quinn queria que ela estivesse certa? Talvez a parte "chorar para ela" Quinn achava que já era muito exagero da parte da latina. Ela ficou confusa, e agora tinha medo do que Rachel iria dizer se ela falar que é gay. Quinn tem que falar, até porque ela não poderia esconder algo assim da sua mais nova colega de quarto. Seria muito pior se Rachel descobrisse depois de um ano ou alguns meses.

Dividiram a conta do almoço e saíram indo procurar uma loja que vendesse colchão e que estivesse aberta às uma da tarde. Santana foi resmungando todo o caminho enquanto dirigia, Quinn precisava comprar seu próprio carro. Ficar dependendo de alguém como Santana Lopez faz qualquer um querer andar de taxi ao estar no mesmo carro que ela. Ou até andar de metrô. Tudo para não estar no mesmo carro que Santana Lopez.

Suas aulas não tinham começado, nem as de Santana, começariam depois de uma semana. Quinn estava feliz com isso, tinha tempo de sobra para descansar antes de começar a luta. Mesmo tento certeza do que queria, Quinn sentia medo do futuro, como qualquer um sentiria. Mas mesmo assim, ela mal esperava para ter sua própria editora. Já Santana, estava se formando em Medicina. Até hoje Quinn queria entender em como ela conseguiu uma bolsa para estudar Medicina em NYU, Santana nunca foi uma excelente aluna, sempre estava na média e abaixo da média, quando estava acima da média era porque tinha a ajuda de Quinn para estudar ou porque tinha colado. Quase sempre foi colando.

Entraram na loja colchões e Santana já foi logo se jogando em um que tinha perto da porta. Quinn bufou e chutou as pernas da latina. O atendente logo veio atendê-las.

\- Posso ajudá-las? – Ele sorriu simpático, Santana sentou no colchão e ficou pulando sentada.

\- Nossa! Esse aqui é bom! – E sorriu que nem uma retardada fazendo impulso para pular sentada. – Quinn se você comprar esse eu irei realizar o seu desejo de dormir com você.

Quinn perdeu a conta de quantas vezes já tinha revirado os olhos, e eles já estavam começando a doer. O homem fez uma careta e Quinn o ignorou.

\- Então, eu estava procurando um colchão. – Quinn disse estupidamente e o rapaz a olhou como se ela fosse idiota. – Oh, não! Espera, eu estou procurando um colchão bom.

Ele continuou olhando-a como se ela fosse idiota, mas estava misturado com a estupidez. Quinn bufou e olhou para Santana que continuava tentando pular no colchão. A loira pensou um pouco e sentou ao lado da latina, pulando junto com ela. Era um colchão bom, só que era de solteiro, e tudo que Quinn menos queria era cama de solteiro, ate porque a cama que tinha lá era de casal, e era enorme até mesmo para uma cama de casal normal. E transar com alguem em uma cama de solteiro não é uma ideia muito boa, acredite, ela já fez isso, não foi muito bom, foi quente sim, mas foi estranho e embaraçoso. Não lembrava de quantas vezes tinha caído da cama naquela noite.

\- Oh, esse é realmente bom. – Quinn comentou e o rapaz desfez a cara que estava antes.

\- Esse é um dos melhores que temos, quase todo mundo compra desse, é o nosso maior numero de compras. – E ele assente orgulhoso com a própria afirmação.

Quinn o encara por alguns segundos. Ele era gay. Não que isso importasse, mas o jeito feminino gritante dele esfregava isso na cara de qualquer um.

\- Sim, ótimo, tem desse para casal? – Perguntou ignorando o que ele disse, ela queria o bendito colchão.

\- Ahn... – Ele pareceu pensar por alguns segundos. – Não no momento, nosso estoque de casal acabou, mas se me der o endereço posso mandar entregar quando chegar.

Quinn suspirou derrotada e Santana se jogou de volta na cama.

\- Aceita logo, Quinn. – Santana ordenou e a loira revirou os olhos. – E você irá realizar seu sonho de dormir comigo, não tem nada melhor.

\- Eu preciso pagar para vocês levarem? – Quinn perguntou e o rapaz assentiu. – Droga, o frete não grátis? – O rapaz negou. – Que merda.

\- Aceita logo, porra. – Santana chutou as costas de Quinn que caiu da cama.

Bufando, a loira levantou do chão e bateu na perna da latina. Então ela se virou para o rapaz e assentiu, os dois foram para o caixa Quinn pagou e deu o endereço do apartamento que ela dividiria com Rachel. O cara disse que o colchão deveria chegar em duas semanas. Quinn quis esgoelá-lo.

Depois de ter arrumado suas coisas – arrumado nada, ela só fez fechar o zipper da mala – e finalmente ter tudo pronto. Quinn foi se despedir da sua colega de quarto – sim, por puro deboche. A garota estava novamente fazendo exercícios estranhos enquanto tocava _Telephone_ da Lady Gaga. Na boa a garota tinha uma fixação pela Lady Gaga.

Diferente de Rachel, a garota não era tão gostosa quando estava suada, e isso facilitava as coisas para Quinn. Não que a garota fosse feita, não mesmo, ela era muito bonita, mas não o bastante para chamar a atenção de Charlie. Mesmo a garota ainda sendo gostosa, Quinn tinha olhos e sabia quando uma garota bonita era realmente bonita, e essa era muito bonita, mas Charlie estava quieto. Revirou os olhos e cruzou os braços enquanto apoiava o corpo na porta, suas malas atrás de si.

\- Eu vou indo. – Quinn disse e a garota se virou para ela.

\- Já vai tarde. – Zombou e voltou a fazer o exercício. Ela subia e descia. Quinn fez uma careta para aquilo, era excitante mesmo assim, dava para ver claramente os músculos ficando tensos. E as pernas da garota não eram de se jogar fora, não eram pernas a lá Rachel, mas eram muito apreciáveis.

\- Sim, só que, antes de ir, quero ao menos saber o que levou você a fazer isso? – Ela apontou para o exercício que a garota fazia.

\- Eu sempre fiz isso, desde que tinha quinze anos. – Respondeu ofegante e começou a pular fazendo, o que deveria ser, polichinelos. Quinn engoliu em seco quando percebeu os seios da garota. Não eram muito grandes, mas era... bem... apreciáveis.

\- Sim, mas agora são três horas da tarde, e você sempre faz dez horas da noite. – Quinn reclamou e a garota riu baixinho de um jeito debochado.

\- Oh, bem, eu não acho que queira ouvir o que tenho para dizer quanto isso ai.

Quinn arquejou de modo dramático. Ela sabia que a garota tinha algum mal dentro de si, ela era perversa. Sim isso foi dramático. Quinn sorriu para a loira na sua frente.

\- Você só queria me tirar do quarto, não é?

\- Eu quero um só para mim, nunca fui uma criança que gostava de dividir coisas, eu sou egoísta. – Disse orgulhosamente e Quinn gargalhou.

\- Engraçado como você tem tanto orgulho de dizer isso.

\- Sim, eu tenho, sempre fui assim, as pessoas sempre diziam isso para mim, então acredito que isso seja uma coisa boa, mesmo que não seja.

Quinn assentiu e descruzou os braços se aproximando da loira. Ela esticou a mão para a loira e sorriu.

\- Meu nome é Quinn Fabray. – Disse e não conseguiu evitar corar levemente.

A garota loira riu alto e cruzou os braços olhando para a mão estendida de Quinn. Balançou a cabeça e descruzou os braços enquanto apertava a mão da loira maior.

\- Duas semanas convivendo no mesmo quarto, e nem mesmo sabíamos o nome uma da outra. – A garota riu e Quinn gargalhou com essa afirmação.

\- Só me diga o seu nome. – Quinn pediu e a loira sorriu.

\- Meredith Hasen. – Respondeu sorrindo igualmente e Quinn assentiu satisfeita.

\- Pelo menos agora vou saber dizer o nome da pessoa que me expulsou do dormitório. E a culpa nunca foi minha!

Meredith gargalhou e assentiu exageradamente. Quinn ficou feliz por ter conseguido fazer amizade com a garota, isso era bom, ao menos não iria ficar o rancor que ela achava que teria. Sorriu novamente para Meredith e saiu do quarto depois de se despedirem.

Quinn desceu novamente em frente ao apartamento e respirou fundo. Ali seria seu novo lar, e isso estava sendo incrível. Bobby a ajudou a subir com as malas e deixou-as na porta do apartamento de Rachel, que agora seria das duas. Quinn bateu na porta e a morena abriu, dessa vez – para a decepção de Quinn – ela estava vestida adequadamente.

Ajudou a loira a carregar as malas para o quarto, e o tempo todo dizia o que iriam fazer no resto da tarde. Rachel tinha feito uma lista de musicais e colado na porta do guarda-roupa de Quinn, e sempre que a loira assistir alguns daqueles musicais ela cortaria. Quinn já tinha assistido alguns, mas Rachel disse que só contaria quando as duas assistissem juntas. Quinn sorriu com essa possibilidade, seria muito bom ter esse tipo de intimidade com Rachel. E a morena pareceu arrumar o quarto antes mesmo de Quinn se mudar. Tinha um quadro que Rachel disse que seria onde colocaria as recordações que teriam juntas.

\- E o colchão? – Rachel perguntou depois que elas guardaram tudo no guarda roupa e pelo quarto.

\- Daqui a uma semana eles irão entregar o colchão aqui. – Quinn respondeu suspirando. – É um ótimo colchão.

\- Hm. – Rachel assentiu parecendo entender, então ela se virou para a loira. – Então você dorme no meu quarto!

Quinn pensou. Ela pensou muito bem. Ela e Rachel, deitadas em uma cama, de casal. Rachel só tinha sugerido isso porque não sabia que Quinn era gay, sim. Só pode ser isso. Não era uma boa ideia, de longe isso era uma boa ideia. Quinn sentiu vontade de ligar para Santana, apenas para perguntar o que deveria responder.

\- Eu... acho melhor ... não? – Rachel a olhou confusa. Bem, Quinn também estava confusa.

\- Hã?

\- Eu acho melhor não, prefiro ficar no sofá, parece bastante confortável! – E sorriu forçadamente.

\- Não quer dormir comigo? – Oh! Sim, como ela queria.

\- Hã... não querendo ser rude, mas nós acabamos de nos conhecer. – Quinn ofereceu e Rachel assentiu parecendo entender.

\- Certo, mas se sentir-se desconfortável, pode ir para o meu quarto, a cama é grande. – E sorriu levantando do chão. – Eu vou tomar um banho para irmos assistir o filme.

E saiu do quarto e Quinn suspirou frustrada. Porra, aquilo seria difícil.

Gostaram?


	3. We Are Friends

Capitulo III – We Are Friends

O despertador a acordou. Bem, era para ter acordado se ela já não estivesse acordada. Não conseguia dormir nem se tentasse. Cochilou algumas vezes, mas sempre acordava quando se movia durante o curto sono e caia no chão ao lado do sofá, para depois levantar e deitar novmanete. Não que o sofá fosse duro, ele até era fofo, mas era pequeno, e ela não era pequena. Ao menos tinha acordado do cochilo quando o despertador tocou. Ela não estava cansada para o seu primeiro dia de aula.

\- Oh, hey, já acordou? – A voz de Rachel soou como se a morena tivesse acabado de entrar na sala.

Quinn sentou no sofá e reprimiu os gemidos de dor que sairia por sua boca, não queria que Rachel tivesse pena dela. Mas no momento em que seus olhos pousaram na morena, Quinn pensou que se Rachel tivesse pena dela, talvez fosse uma coisa boa.

Novamente Rachel estava com um short curto e um top, suas pernas e seu abdômen tonificados livres para os olhos de tarados – Quinn principalmente. Ah, e o suor que fazia a pele de Rachel brilhar. Quinn nunca pensou que suor fosse tão sexy quando era em Rachel.

\- Hey, - Quinn cumprimentou e pigarreou desviando os olhos da perdição. – estou ansiosa para as aulas, primeiro dia de faculdade é sempre o mais divertido, e depois tudo se complica e meus nervos não vão está muito bons. Aposto que até o fim da semana isso estará acontecendo.

Rachel riu e entrou na cozinha: - Você também começa as aulas hoje?

\- Sim.

\- Bom, então nós vamos juntas no nosso primeiro dia! – Rachel volta para a sala com uma garrafinha de água e seus olhos com um brilho animado. – Columbia não é tão longe de NYADA, é caminho, então nós podemos pegar o mesmo taxi!

Quinn assentiu e levantou do sofá, seus ossos das costas estalando dolorosamente. Gemeu baixinho e Rachel gargalhou. Quinn se amaldiçoou por ela ter escutado.

\- Eu disse que era desconfortável. - Rachel lamentou e Quinn bufou e se contorceu para estalar as costas que pareciam estar travadas.

Um alto _creck_ foi escutado e Rachel gargalhou, Quinn riu também e conseguiu se mover com um pouco mais de facilidade. Sorriu para Rachel e seus olhos vacilaram para descer um pouco, mas Quinn conseguiu se conter. Ela estava começando a questionar desse seu autocontrole, talvez fosse uma coisa ruim. Podia sentir isso. Não mesmo, mas talvez Santana estivesse certa, ela precisava de sexo, isso estava começando a fazer ela questionar sua própria sexualidade. Mesmo com Rachel na sua frente, quase nua e completamente suada fazendo com que algumas partes suas acordassem.

\- Não é tão ruim, já é a segunda vez que durmo aqui e ainda não reclamei. – Sorriu orgulhosa de se mesma, mas seu pescoço latejava de dor.

\- Não é o que seus ossos estão dizendo. – Quinn corou e Rachel riu tomando um gole de água antes de continuar. – Eu disse que você podia dormir no meu quarto, e ainda está aberto se quiser...

\- Não, eu estou bem, meu colchão chega em... – Suspirou pesadamente. - uma semana.

\- A proposta ainda está valendo.

\- Não se preocupe.

Rachel deu de ombros com um sorriso e saiu pelo corredor em direção ao quarto com a garrafa na boca. Quinn pegou suas coisas do sofá e partiu para o quarto jogando tudo no chão e indo para o banheiro tomar banho.

Era incrível. Faculdade era simplesmente incrível. Era grande e tinha muita gente. Tudo bem que não era diferente do Colegial. Todos a cumprimentavam com um sorriso, outros apenas sorriam e falavam 'oi'. Quinn estava adorando, mais ainda quando viu que algumas garotas não paravam de olhá-la assim que entrou no campus. A aula não tinha começado então Quinn foi sentar sob uma arvore e pegou um livro, sentia falta de ler regularmente, então catou alguns livros e colocou na bolsa.

Tinha se perdido no livro. Geralmente não lia sagas, mas algumas pessoas tinham lhe recomendado essa, então decidiu que iria ler. Estava perdida na narrativa quando uma sombra – além da arvore – lhe incomodou na leitura.

\- Por algum motivo, eu sabia que iria te encontra aqui. – Quinn olhou para cima e viu quem tinha lhe perturbado.

\- Oh, hey Meredith. – Quinn disse e voltou seus olhos para o livro.

\- Sério que você vai me ignorar? – Meredith perguntou indignada e se jogou ao lado de Quinn quando a loira não respondeu. – O que está lendo?

\- Hm. – Quinn virou a capa do livro para que a loira visse.

\- Jogos Vorazes? Hm, você não parece o tipo que lê sagas.

\- E não sou, prefiro os clássicos, mas já me disseram que era muito bom. – Quinn comentou ainda sem tirar os olhos do livro.

\- E é, melhor saga que já li, claro tirando Harry Potter e Senhor dos Anéis. – Meredith comentou e Quinn tirou os olhos do livro para olhá-la.

\- Você não me parece o tipo que ler livros. – Comentou pensativa e Meredith ficou séria.

\- Porque eu sou loira?

\- Se você não percebeu, eu sou loira também – Quinn brincou e Meredith revirou os olhos. – Mas eu concordo com você, sou muito fã de Harry Potter.

\- Hmmm, temos aqui uma Potterhead? – Brincou e Quinn gargalhou fechando o livro e colocando dentro da pasta. Era um livro pequeno, cabia em qualquer lugar.

\- Digamos que sim, mas não sou tão fã assim, só admiro muito a historia. É fantástica.

\- É verdade, mas você também vai gostar desse ai – Apontou para a pasta que tinha o livro. – É muito bom também.

\- Já leu?

\- Sim, são três livros, li todos em uma semana. – Meredith se gabou e Quinn riu.

\- Eles são tão pequenos assim? – Zombou e Meredith a fuzilou com os olhos.

\- Só para você saber, são quase quatrocentas paginas cada livro. – Disse e cruzou os braços olhando para longe. Quinn gargalhou e também olhou para longe.

Elas ficaram olhando para as pessoas que chegavam na faculdade, cumprimentando outras pessoas, ou simplesmente sair andando até o prédio. Quinn se sentia realizada. Ela podia fazer isso todos os dias, e a companhia de Meredith estava deixando tudo melhor.

\- Que curso você faz? – Quinn perguntou suavemente e Meredith a olhou pensativa.

\- Artes D. – Ela disse e Quinn franziu. – Artes Dramáticas.

\- Hm. – Quinn refletiu por alguns segundos, então caiu na gargalhada e Meredith a olhou como se fosse louca. – Você realmente é uma boa atriz.

A loira menor passou um tempo refletindo no que Quinn falou, então ela começou a rir aos poucos até que estava rindo desesperadamente enquanto lembrava do dia em que elas estavam brigando por causa do quarto. Ninguém atuaria melhor que ela ali, sério mesmo.

\- Aquele dia...

\- Você só queria um quarto para você. – Quinn deu de ombros ainda rindo e virou para olhar para Meredith. – Eles já arrumaram alguém para ocupar o meu lugar?

\- Hmmm nah, ainda não. – Deu de ombros e encostou a cabeça na arvore. – E já faz um dia, só espero que eles desistam disso.

\- Você me tirou de lá porque quis, agora aguente. – Quinn zombou e Meredith lhe deu um leve empurrão enquanto ria.

\- Ah, fala sério, se eu não tivesse te tirado de lá, nós não estaríamos tendo essa conversa.

\- É verdade. – Quinn assentiu e levantou do chão quando percebeu já estava tarde. – Vou indo, minha primeira aula agora.

\- Oh, okay, - Meredith sorriu e levantou do chão limpando os resquícios de grama que ficou em sua calça e virou para Quinn, suas bochechas corando levemente enquando falava. – Você vai... ahn... almoçar em algum lugar?

Quinn parou um pouco para pensa. Ela ia? Ah sim, ela ia. Rachel tinha chamado para almoçarem juntas.

\- Minha colega de apartamento, Rachel, ela me chamou para almoçarmos juntas. – Sorriu para Meredith que pareceu ficar decepcionada.

\- Oh, sim. Não tem problema, quem sabe outro dia. – Sorriu tristemente e saiu andando em direção ao seu prédio.

Quinn a observou e deu de ombros entrando no seu prédio.

\- Eu fiz um cronograma semanal para nós. - Rachel disse quando Quinn sentou na cadeira em sua frente.

\- Você fez...

\- Historia da música não é uma boa matéria quando você já sabe tudo o que eles estão falando. - Riu e começou a mexer em sua pasta e tirou um bloquinho. - Aqui, eu fiz para que nós tenhamos o que fazer nas noites da semana e onde iremos comer.

Quinn estava com fome. Ela tinha ido comer e Rachel já fala sem parar, suspirou e levantou a mão para pedir.

\- Oh, não, eu já pedi para nós.

 _Oi?_ Quinn pensou... Rachel já tinha mencionado que era vegetariana, ou algo parecido. Isso até era legal, mas não para Quinn. Ela precisava de carne para sobreviver. Muita carne. Principalmente bacon. Muito bacon. Isso a lembrou que tinha que comprar o seu estoque mensal de bacon.

\- Você...

\- Não se preocupe, sei que não é vegan nem vegetariana, então pedi carne para você. - Rachel fez uma careta quando falou "carne" - Esse é um bom restaurante e é perto de NYADA, eu já almocei aqui antes quando fui a NYADA para ver alguns papeis, então confie em mim.

Quinn suspirou. Ela não se lembrava de quantas palavras tinha dito desde que chegou. Duas? Uma? Nenhuma? Rachel estava animada demais.

\- Tomou algum café? - Quinn perguntou cuidadosamente para que Rachel não a interrompesse.

\- Oh, sim, sim. Acredita que tem dez minutos entre uma aula e outra e tem uma lanchonete pequena em NYADA que vende café!

Quinn entendeu o porque disso. Sorriu para Rachel agitada e pegou o bloquinho que a morena mostrava.

Segunda:

1ª - Comprar jantar.

2ª - Assistir um musical.

3ª - Dormir.

Terça:

1ª – Fazer Jantar.

2ª - Assistir algum filme (sem ser musical, mas ele sempre será uma opção)

3ª - Dormir.

Quarta:

1ª - Fazer Jantar.

2ª - Jogar algum jogo de tabuleiro.

3ª - Dormir.

Quinta:

1ª - Fazer Jantar.

2ª - Estudar juntas.

3ª - Dormir.

Sexta:

1ª - Pedir comida.

2ª - Assistir vários filmes.

...

Quinn direcionou seu olhar para Rachel que lhe encaravam seus olhos brilhando em expectativa. Suspirou e colocou o bloquinho de volta na mesa. Suspirou novamente só para fazer drama e quando ia falar algo o garçom chegou com a comida. Começaram a comer em silencio e Quinn pensava no que falar.

\- Hm. Então? – Rachel perguntou e Quinn levantou a cabeça para olhar para a morena.

\- Uh, sim. – Limpou as mãos no guardanapo e tomou um gole de água. – Isso é... interessante.

\- Nós podemos modificar algumas coisas, se você quiser.

\- Bem... – Quinn pensou, ela nem sabia o que queria modificar. – Acho que nós podemos fazer de sexta a noite dos filmes, pediríamos pizza e veríamos filmes a noite toda, e usar os outros dias para estudar.

Rachel ficou encarando Quinn por alguns minutos. A loira repassou tudo que tinha dito na cabeça para ter certeza de que não disse nada errado. Rachel piscou e Quinn começou a ficar nervosa. Se Rachel a expulsar do apartamento? Ela não teria onde ficar! Teria que arrumar um emprego. Onde? Talvez se prostituindo... tinha um corpo legal, mas a ideia de se vender para homens não a agradou. Talvez uma prostituta lésbica. Nenhuma garota nunca reclamou dos seus dotes na cama, sempre foi elogios. Será que ganharia muito dinheiro? E vivaria uma prostituta lésbica famosa, e então seria chamada para fazer filmes pornôs lésbicos, e...

Um dia inteiro com Rachel e ela aprendeu a divagar tanto assim?

\- Hmm. – Rachel resmungou. O coração de Quinn acelerou. – É uma boa ideia...

Ela cerrou os olhos e pareceu pensar por alguns minutos. Quinn respirou aliviada pela aprovação.

\- Fico feliz que tenha gostado.

\- Claro! – Rachel sorriu e tomou um gole da sua água. – Nós podíamos fazer disso algo nosso, uma maratona de filmes e pizza toda sexta feira a noite. – E sorriu amplamente.

\- É exatamente o que eu estava pensando. – Disse e voltou a comer enquanto Rachel divagava sobre filmes que ela queria que assistissem juntas.

\- _Então... ela é louca? –_ Santana perguntou do outro lado da linha. Quinn suspirou. Se sentia mal falando de Rachel assim, e a garota estava no quarto dela enquanto a loira estava jogada no sofá.

Fazia três dias desde que tinha começado as aulas, Quinn sentia que suas costas iriam entortar. Seu pescoço sempre estava tenso pelo desconforto. Rachel sempre a chamava para dormir na cama dela, mas Quinn achava muito arriscado, ela poderia fazer coisas com a morena inconscientemente, e não conseguiria se perdoar se isso realmente acontecesse.

Era dez horas da noite e amanhã tinha aula, Quinn estava cansada e suas costas ainda doíam muito, mas ela apenas se concentrou na sua conversa com Santana, e ficou atenta no corredor para o caso de Rachel aparecer e ver que ela estava falando dela para Santana.

\- A palavra "louca" é um pouco forte digamos que... um pouco obsessiva.

\- _Traduzindo... ela é louca._

\- Santana...

\- _Ao menos ela é gostosa! E você ainda vai chorar para mim daqui a três meses._ – E gargalhou maldosamente do outro lado. Quinn revirou os olhos e viu que Rachel estava entrando na sala.

\- Tenho que ir Santana. – Falou e Santana resmungou algumas coisas antes de se despedirem e Quinn desligar o celular.

Olhou para Rachel e a morena a encarava timidamente. Sorriu e sentou no sofá para que a morena sentasse ao seu lado.

\- Você me acha legal? – Rachel perguntou sussurrando. Quinn se sentiu péssima ao escutar aquilo. Será que Rachel tinha escutado a sua conversa com Santana? Ela não queria que a morena achasse que ela a achava louca.

\- Sim, claro que acho. – Quinn respondeu com sinceridade, mas não tanta.

Rachel suspirou pesadamente enquanto encarava a parede da sala. Quinn sentiu seu coração apertar, ela gostava de Rachel, a morena era uma boa companhia, meio louca, mas era ótima de conversar. Não sabia o porque de ter falado com Santana sobre isso, a latina iria perturba-la pelo resto da vida.

\- Eu não tenho muito amigos, sabe? – Suspirou e Quinn abaixou a cabeça puxando o cobertor mais para perto de si. – Meu melhor amigo está a quilômetros de distancia daqui.

\- Por que você...

\- Meu namorado me deu um fora hoje. – Disse fria e Quinn sentiu seu coração bater mais rápido. Namorado? Rachel tinha um namorado? Porque Quinn se importa com isso?

\- Ele terminou com você? – Perguntou delicadamente e Rachel negou com a cabeça e virou para encarar Quinn.

\- Não, ele me ama. – Disse confiante, mas seus olhos tremeluziram. – Ele saiu com alguns amigos da faculdade, que por acaso é a mesma que eu estudo, e não me chamou, e quando perguntei se podia ir, ele disse que não precisava.

Quinn sentiu raiva. Muita raiva. Rachel tinha os olhos cheios de lágrimas, e ela não sabia o que fazer, queria conhecer o namorado da morena e apenas acabar com a raça dele. Ninguém faria isso com ela, como fazer isso com Rachel?

\- Ele...

\- Ele tem vergonha de mim. – Rachel disse e as lágrimas começaram a sair. Quinn suspirou exasperada e se aproximou de Rachel passando os braços pelos ombros da morena e trazendo-a para seu peito. – Ele já disse isso, ele sempre diz isso.

Ela não soube o que fazer, ou o que dizer, apenas acolheu Rachel que chorava em seu peito, nunca sentiu tanta raiva de alguém quanto sentia do idiota do namorado da sua amiga. Sim, amiga. Rachel era sua amiga, e ninguém iria magoá-la, nem que ela tivesse que ter um conversa seria com esse idiota. Tudo bem que ela não fazia ideia de quem era, mas iria procurá-lo.

Pensando, Quinn levantou com Rachel ainda abraçada a ela, e foram andando lentamente até o quarto da morena. A loira deitou e Rachel deitou com ela, se encolhendo e colocando a cabeça no peito de Quinn. Não chorava mais, e isso deixou Quinn mais tranquila.

\- Obrigada. – Rachel sussurrou e apertou o braço envolto da cintura de Quinn.

\- É isso que os amigos fazem. – Quinn sussurrou e beijou a cabeça de Rachel apertando os braços envoltos da morena. O cheiro de Rachel a embriagou, ficou tonta por alguns segundos.

\- Somos amigas? – Rachel levantou a cabeça os olhos brilhando de felicidade.

Quinn sorriu e assentiu. Rachel novamente deitou no peito da loira e adormeceu logo em seguida. Quinn demorou um pouco para dormir. Mal podia acreditar no conforto sob suas costas. Era fofo, não tanto quando o colchão que estava prestes a chegar, mas era confortável, muito mais do que o sofá.


	4. Bad Thing

Capitulo IV – Bad Thing

Finalmente o colchão chegou. Quinn nunca sentiu tanto alivio em sua vida. Quando a campainha do apartamento que dividia com Rachel tocou as oito horas da manhã de sábado, a loira foi a primeira a atender. E quando viu aqueles cinco homens e um grande paredão branco atrás deles, ela saiu correndo e escancarando a porta esquecendo-se da sonolência que estava sentindo antes de abrir. Os homens arrumaram o colchão em sua cama e foi embora agradecendo e avisando que frete era grátis.

Rachel se jogou na cama com Quinn e as duas rolaram rindo.

\- Nossa! – Rachel comentou ficando séria e Quinn assentiu sabiamente. – É melhor que o meu.

\- Era o melhor que tinha na loja, por isso a espera toda. – Disse e Rachel sentou na cama e se jogou para trás novamente, seu corpo saltando.

\- É quase como deitar nas nuvens. – Ela disse e riu estupidamente fazendo Quinn acompanhá-la.

Elas tinham construído uma amizade interessante. Quinn tinha somente Santana de amiga verdadeira, mas Rachel era uma ótima amiga, e mesmo com algumas loucuras, elas conseguiram se dá super bem.

Mesmo que Quinn tenha que desistir de todo seu tesão pela morena para conseguir ficar perto dela, e mesmo que ver Rachel todo santo dia de manhã logo cedo passar pela sala com seu corpo quente e molhado de suor, seu abdômen cheio de gominhos livres para Quinn tarar e suas pernas longas e torneadas andando por todo o apartamento. Quinn sofria por ter Rachel perto dela e não poder aproveitar como Charlie deseja, mas ela se obrigava a se controlar por sua amizade com a morena.

Bem, Quinn se controlava em relação ao seu tesão por Rachel, mas Rachel não se controlava em relação ao seu tesão por café.

\- Não gosta de café? – Rachel perguntou enquanto tomava sua terceira caneca. E era uma caneca grande.

\- Sim, eu gosto. – Quinn respondeu enquanto bebericava a sua primeira que ainda estava no começo e ainda estava muito quente.

\- Então porque só toma uma xícara?

 _Talvez porque não tenha mais depois que eu termino de tomar a primeira._

\- Não tomo muito pela manhã. – Respondeu e deu uma mordida na maçã que comia.

Definitivamente, elas precisavam fazer compras, não dava para Quinn comer todo santo dia fruta porque Rachel só tinha isso de bom em seus armários. Talvez bacon.

\- Hm, então tá. – Disse a morena dando de ombros. – Vamos ter hoje a nossa primeira maratona de filmes!

Quinn riu da empolgação desnecessária da morena e assentiu confirmando o que ela afirmou. Estava ansiosa para assistir filme com Rachel, sabia que a morena tinha uma fixação por musicais, mas Quinn não os achava ruins, já tinha visto alguns e até tinha apreciado.

Depois de o taxi ter deixando Rachel em NYADA, Quinn pediu para que a deixasse em Columbia. Chegando lá encontrou Meredith sentada sob a arvore que sempre ficavam antes que as aulas começassem. Quinn sorriu e foi até a loira que parecia distraída com algum livro. Sentou ao lado dela, que fingiu não perceber que Quinn estava ao seu lado. Sorriu e olhou por cima do ombro de Meredith para ver qual livro ela lia.

\- _A Song of Ice and Fire –_ Quinn leu e Meredith riu baixinho. – Não sabia que você era desse tipo.

A loira menor virou o rosto para olhar para Quinn. O olhar desceu para a boca rosada da Fabray, logo subindo para os olhos. Quinn viu em como as pupilas dos olhos azuis dilataram, mas ignorou e riu descontraindo.

\- Não sabia que tinha um tipo. – Meredith disse e Quinn deu de ombros.

\- Achei que fosse do tipo que lia sagas.

\- Isso é uma saga. – Disse e virou novamente para o livro em seu colo.

\- Sim, e uma das melhores que já li. – Quinn disse e Meredith riu.

\- Então eu sou do tipo que lê sagas ruins?

\- Eu não disse isso. – Corrigiu e Meredith virou novamente para olhá-la. Quinn engoliu em seco quando viu a intensidade brilhar nos olhos azuis. – Está em qual?

\- _A Game of Thrones_ _._

\- O primeiro livro.

-Sim.

Meredith estava fria. Quinn sentiu seu coração doer quando percebeu isso. O que faria Meredith ficar fria? Ela sempre é uma mulher agitada e brincalhona. Praticamente nada a faria ficar triste ou brava.

\- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Quinn perguntou delicadamente com a voz suave. Meredith bufou e fechou o livro, levantando recolhendo suas coisas. – Meredith?

Ela começou a andar em direção ao prédio do colégio e Quinn se sentiu aflita. Levantou pronta para seguir a loira menor. Puxou-a pelo pulso e trouxe-a para perto do seu corpo, ignorando o prazer que sentiu quando o corpo esguio de Meredith trombou com o seu.

\- O que houve? – Perguntou docemente e Meredith ergueu a cabeça. Os olhos azuis estavam cheios de lágrimas e Quinn sentiu seu coração afundar. – Hey, o que foi?

\- Arrumaram um colega de quarto para mim. – Disse desviando os olhos dos de Quinn. – Ele chegará na segunda. – E então tentou se soltar de Quinn que apertou os braços envolta dela.

\- Você realmente quer que eu acredite que está chorando por causa disso?

\- Eu não estou chorando. – Meredith retrucou com a voz tremula e se contorcendo para tentar se soltar.

Quinn bufou e soltou a loira que saiu em disparada para o seu prédio. Para quem era uma excelente atriz, Meredith mentia terrivelmente. O que seria tão ruim a ponto de tirar o sorriso vitorioso dos lábios de Meredith?

Pensando nisso, não conseguiu pensar na aula. Só sabia que era aula de literatura inglesa e que ela estava viajando completamente, ela sabia de cor tudo isso, então porque estaria revendo algo que estudou no colegial? Suspirou e olhou fixamente para o quadro que o professor escrevia algo sobre os autores no período da Renascença. Que era o inicio da literatura. Ela sabia disso. William Caxton. Cara ela estudou isso no colegial, lembrava bem de Santana babando em seu caderno enquanto ela copiava freneticamente tudo o que a professora gostosa do primeiro ano escrevia no quadro. E sim, a mulher era gostosa, mas usava roupas feias, o que fazia Santana dormir em sua aula.

Alguns alunos na sala não estavam prestando atenção, outros copiavam tudo o que o professor dizia e copiava no quadro. Olhou para o garoto ruivo sentado ao seu lado, ele copiava freneticamente tudo o que o professor dizia. Olhou para o outro lado que tinha uma garota punk de cabelo roxo e lábios pretos, olhos carregados de lápis. Quinn estremeceu quando a garota virou para ela, os olhos amarelos cintilaram quando a garota estreitou os olhos para Quinn. Então ela virou e fingiu presta atenção no que o professor dizia.

Sua mente ainda meio perturbada por causa de Meredith.

\- Então, o que quer assistir? - Quinn perguntou para a morena que a olhou um pouco curiosa. Quinn ainda se sentia um pouco abalada em relação a Meredith, elas tinham uma amizade interessante e a loira simplesmente a ignorou o dia todo. Quinn estava magoada.

\- Você está bem? - Rachel perguntou docemente e sentou ao lado de Quinn no chão em frente ao sofá.

\- Lembra quando eu te falei de Meredith Hasen? - Quinn murmurou e Rachel assentiu. - Ela estava estranha hoje, não sei o que aconteceu com ela.

\- Tentou conversar? Uma conversa sempre é o melhor remédio. - Sugeriu e Quinn riu sem muito humor e deitou a cabeça no ombro de Rachel.

\- Deixa para lá. - Sussurrou e Rachel assentiu. - Que filme vamos assistir?

\- Não quer esperar a pizza?

\- Oh, sim, a pizza que ainda não chegou. Há quando tempo já pedimos?

\- Não sei, acho que uns dez ou quinze minutos.

\- Sério? Só isso? Achei que tinha passado uns trinta minutos, ai teríamos pizza de graça. - E sorriu maldosamente fazendo Rachel rir. Ao menos ela conseguia fazer Rachel rir.

\- Ela já deve estar chegando. – Murmurou e se arrastou até a prateleira cheia de filmes. Quinn a observou atenta em como ela retirava os musicais discretamente. – O que vai fazer sábado?

\- Santana me chamou para ir a uma festa que vai ter em NYU. – Quinn disse e viu Rachel assentir ainda imersa em seus DVD's. – Se quiser vim com a gente, pode vim.

\- Ah, - Virou para Quinn e sorriu agradecida. – não precisa, vou sair com Brody.

Nessa semana, Quinn descobriu que Brody seria o namorado de Rachel e escutar a morena dizer isso fez com que ela fervesse por dentro. O cara simplesmente a tratou como se ela fosse um bicho e a dispensou apenas porque tinha vergonha, e agora Rachel dizia que ia sair com ele.

\- Você vai sair com seu namorado? – Sibilou e Rachel virou completamente, o rosto corado.

-Ele quer conversar, ligou para mim hoje de tarde pedindo desculpas e quer conversar pessoalmente, por isso aceitei, não que eu tenho desculpado ele pelo que ele fez, ainda estou magoada, mas darei uma chance para ele se explicar, ele diz que me ama então é bom que ele tenha uma ótima explicação por ter feito aquilo comigo, então eu vou sair com ele amanhã a noite e eu espero tudo se saia bem, eu ainda o amo e...

\- Rachel! – Quinn chamou e a morena a olhou com os olhos arregalados. – Deus! Respire antes de falar!

A morena riu e Quinn a acompanhou, Rachel era impossível, ela falava mais de trinta palavras sem respirar e muito rápido. Quando pararam de rir a campainha tocou fazendo Quinn levantar para ir atender enquanto Rachel escolhia os filmes. Pegou a pizza e pagou, o entregador ainda tentou dar em cima de Quinn, que apenas revirou os olhos e fechou a porta. Colocou a pizza na mesa da cozinha e Rachel apareceu.

\- Metade vegan e metade bacon? – Perguntou e Quinn assentiu olhando para a pizza dividida. – Meu vegan não está tocando no seu bacon, está?

\- Não.

\- Ótimo. – E sorriu satisfeita, empurrando Quinn para o lado para ver a pizza. Fungou profundamente. – Se não fosse o cheiro de porco eu acharia perfeito.

Quinn revirou os olhos rindo e pegou uma bandeja grande colocando na mesa enquanto Rachel partia a pizza e colocava em cima da bandeja.

\- Tem vinho? – Quinn perguntou e Rachel assentiu. Elas não queriam refrigerantes, e por algum motivo, Rachel não tomava café a noite, o que era um milagre. Então a morena disse que iria arrumar algo para beberem

Quinn serviu duas taças de vinho e colocou em outra bandeja com a garrafa e levou para a sala, colocando no centro. Logo Rachel chegou colocando a outra bandeja com as pizzas separadas. Revirando os olhos, Quinn se jogou no chão se encostando nas almofadas que elas colocaram para poderem assistir confortáveis. Rachel sentou encostando as costas no sofá e pegando a taça de vinho bebericando-o.

\- Que filme escolheu? – Quinn perguntou e Rachel a olhou, corando levemente.

\- Ahn...

\- Funny Girl novamente? – Quinn tentou adivinhar e surpreendentemente ganhou uma resposta negativa. – Wicked?

\- Não é musical.

\- Então o que... – Quinn olhou para a tela e viu "Diário de uma princesa" – Sério isso?

\- É o segundo!

\- Oh, Deus.

\- Eu não estava com ideias para escolher o filme então peguei um que estava com saudades de assistir, e esse foi o primeiro que veio em minha cabeça. É muito bom e Anne Hathaway está uma fofa! E ela canta nesse filme! Mesmo que seja só um pouco.

Quinn riu e balançou a cabeça, se esticou e pegou uma fatia de pizza com um pedaço gigante de bacon. Rachel fez uma careta e Quinn riu novamente colocando o pedaço de bacon inteiro na boca fazendo a morena resmungar algo sobre porcos.

\- Você realmente deveria tentar. – Quinn disse sorrindo e mastigando o bacon, era crocante e salgado. O gosto perfeito.

\- Nunca. – Rachel disse apenas e mordeu sua pizza com coisas verdes em cima.

\- Isso, - Quinn apontou. – é nojento.

\- Você deveria tentar. – Rachel zombou e praticamente enfiou o pedaço na cara de Quinn que recuou fazendo uma careta.

\- Não mesmo!

Rachel riu e Quinn a acompanhou, logo as duas se voltaram para o filme que começava. Quinn suspirou, ela veria aquele filme pela sexta vez, e isso não era nada bom. Pior ainda quando Rachel começou a repetir tudo o que diziam no filme.

\- _Veste qualquer coisa!_ \- Santana esbravejou do outro lado da linha. Quinn suspirou e pegou a roupa que iria vestir. - É bom que você não demore.

\- Santana, eu já estou chegando.

\- _Sei bem o seu "chegando"._

\- Eu só preciso saber que tipo de roupa deve vestir em uma festa de fraternidade! Até porque é a nossa primeira festa de fraternidade, e quando eu digo "nossa" isso quer dizer que é a sua primeira festa de fraternidade, aquelas festas que íamos a Chicago não são nada perto da festa que essa gente da faculdade sabe fazer,então me diga que porra de roupa você vai vestir. – Disse delicadamente e Santana resmungou algo pelo celular.

\- Coloca uma calça jeans e uma camisa qualquer, aquelas de banda ou de filmes que você vive usando e arraste essa sua bunda branca pra cá que eu estou só lhe esperando.

Quinn revirou os olhos e desligou o celular antes que Santana falasse mais alguma coisa. Virou e foi se vestir. Pegando uma calça jeans preta e justa. Procurou uma camisa que não parecesse tão velha quanto as que usavam. Nunca foi do tipo que vestia roupas sexys e masculinas. Então pegou uma camisa branca e justa, depois pegou uma jaqueta.

Saiu do quarto e sorriu para o espelho que tinha em frente. Ela estava sexy, nunca tinha se sentido tão sexy assim. E seu cabelo desarrumado destacando os olhos verdes com lápis. É, ela estava malditamente sexy. Talvez Charlie finalmente tenha tomado conta do seu jeito de vestir.

\- Wow, você está sexy! - Rachel disse quando saiu do quarto se deparando com Quinn no espelho do banheiro.

\- Oh, sim eu estou. - Sussurrou mais para si mesma do que para Rachel.

\- Não está muito feminina - Rachel observou e Quinn engoliu em seco. - mas está da maneira perfeita se quiser pegar um cara que goste de algo selvagem.

Oh sim, ela queria ter uma mulher selvagem em sua cama, mas Rachel não precisava saber disso. Pelo menos ainda não.

Quinn virou para olhar Rachel e o sorriso que tinha no rosto sumiu ao ver o tipo de roupa que a morena usava para sair com o namorado. Quem iria de vestido preto e curto para sair com o namorado que tinha brigado no inicio da semana. Rachel alisou a frente do vestido e lançou um sorriso para Quinn, a loira não queria sair ofendendo ninguém então apenas sorriu.

\- Gostou? – Rachel perguntou. Sacanagem.

\- Ahn, eu achava que você só iria conversar com Brody. – Quinn disse e Rachel fez uma careta.

\- Sim, nós vamos conversar, mas eu quero agradá-lo. – E sorriu abertamente e Quinn queria bater em sua própria testa.

\- Você está brigado com seu namorado e quer agradá-lo?

O sorriso de Rachel foi sumindo aos poucos e ela pareceu pensar no que estava fazendo. Quinn assentiu sabiamente como se estivesse entendendo o que a morena estava passando. Então Rachel sorriu novamente e Quinn bufou.

\- Não tem problema. – Então ela se virou e foi até a sala recolhendo as coisas. Quinn foi atrás dela com as mãos nos bolsos da jaqueta. Estava frio em Nova Iorque, e ela começou a se preocupar com a saúde de Rachel.

\- Esta frio. – Disse e Rachel virou para ela.

\- Hm, vou pegar um casaco. – E voltou para o corredor entrando no quarto.

Quinn suspirou e foi até a porta, parou no espelho ao lado colado na parede, arrumou um pouco o cabelo loiro.

\- Já vai? – Rachel perguntou e Quinn se virou para ela.

\- Sim, preciso ir antes que Santana me mate.

\- Mas ela não está aqui para te matar. – Rachel disse e a loira riu como se a morena não tivesse entendido o que ela disse.

\- É a Santana, ela tem seus próprios mistérios, nunca duvide de nada em relação a ela. A não ser que você seja eu. – E acenou para a morena enquanto abria a porta do apartamento e saia.


End file.
